


Killing Me Softly

by MeraMia



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brainwashing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sex, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeraMia/pseuds/MeraMia
Summary: Rina Rook kept quiet and to herself most of the time. After growing up in a family that perceived any kind of talk as back talk, she learned to keep her mouth shut. She ran all the way to Montana to get away from them, but there was no way she could have known another family was waiting there for her, whether she wants them or not. All of Hope County has put a considerable amount of pressure on her very inexperienced ass to be their savior, but Rina can't even save herself.





	1. Out of the Pot and into the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> So. . .I'm new to this site, never posted here before and its been a long time since I've written fanfiction, so be patient with me, lol. I'll try my best to make this not suck.

Rina Rook had brothers too, but they wouldn’t lift a finger to help her do anything the way Jospeh’s brothers would for him. She supposed that John should have marked her with Envy instead. Everyone had someone, but Rina only knew violence. She had an absent mother who constantly checked out of reality with drugs, alcohol and sex, and she had brothers who thought it would be fun to wake her up with a pillow over her face and see how long they could make her squirm before she went limp.  Her early life was so dysfunctional that she realized if she didn’t choose something to dedicate herself too, she’d end up like her mother, searching for something to numb the pain. 

               Her career as a cop began because of a dart board.  Rina had no great passions in her life.  Her brothers destroyed everything she cared about, so she didn’t let herself love anything. Her only dream was to get out of that house and to not end up like her mother.  So Rina threw a dart at a dart board and it hit the post it note that read “cop.” She applied for the positions farthest from her family, and it was the sheriff of “Hope County, Montana” who called her back.  At 22, Rina abandoned her family and vowed never to look back.

               “Come and see.”

               The words hit her like a fucking train, and Rina almost stumbled back onto her ass in front of everyone in that goddamn church. He said the words.  He said the goddamn words. _Fuuuuck!_ Joseph seed stretched his arms towards her, but she swore it took five whole minutes for her to come back to reality after the realization hit, and her eyes immediately began scanning his body in search of anything that resembled her handwriting.

               “Rook! Cuff him now!” Marshal Burke’s impatient voice startled her from her concentration. “Goddamn rookie,” he muttered under his breath.

               Joseph’s steady gaze did not waver, even with Burke’s impatient shrieking. Her eyes finally met his as she shakily took out her handcuffs. She shivered.  It was like he was staring into her fucking soul. _Does he know?_ She wondered before quickly squashing that thought.  There’s no way he could know.  She had never been more grateful for wearing gloves in her entire fucking life. The words, his words on her skin were small, but had she not been wearing the gloves, he would have definitely seen the tidy black letters on her left ring finger.

               _Well. . ._ She thought, as she snapped the cuffs on Joseph’s wrist. _At least I know who one of my soul mates is now._


	2. You don't know me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rina deals with the immediate aftermath of arresting Joseph Seed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter frustrated me greatly because I really don't want to write about things that we all know already happened. I want to get past all this and go immediately to the part where Rina and the Seeds figure out they're each other's soul mates, but I can't. I have to do the boring build up and it frustrates me greatly. I'm really sorry if this sucks, it was hard to write because I had no willingness to write it, but I know that it is necessary for later. Bare with me.

Joseph followers were as frightening as agitated gorillas. They screamed at her as she guided Joseph to the helicopter, but despite all her fears, they did not attack.  _Why did we come here?_ She wondered as she followed Joseph up into the helicopter. _There’s only a few of us and so many of them. They could crush us if he ordered them too.  This is so stupid._

The helicopter was already taking off before Rina had finished buckling Joseph in, the movement almost propelling her forward into him. It was at this moment he began to sing, and Rina’s hands faltered.  That _voice._ He had been talking in the church, but she had been too shocked to process anything past the words on her hand, but now he was right in front of her, and that voice was causing a vibration in her soul. It called to her, making something deep inside her want to respond but-

“Buckle yourself in rookie!” Hudson yelled.

Rina snapped out of it and quickly threw herself in her seat, trying to focus on her buckles instead of his song.  She couldn’t shake his voice though.  Even as his followers climbed up onto the helicopter, his voice filled her ears like the soundtrack in a terrifying movie.

“Fuck, get them off!” Burke yelled, but it was too late.  One of the peggies threw himself into the propellers and now the helicopter was going down.

“Everyone hang on!” Whitehorse yelled.

The crash came, and Rina’s world went black.

 

She awoke to pain and a soft singing voice. It was so kind and soft that for a moment she thought someone was trying to comfort her through her pain.  And then she realized she was upside down, and remembered where she was. Nancy’s voice cut in over the singing, and as Rina regained her vision, she desperately grasped for the headset in front of her.  She needed to get to Nancy, she needed to let her know what happened.  Just as her fingers managed to curl around the headset, a hand seized her wrist, and Joseph’s face floated into view.

His warm blue eyes gazed into her own as he gently pulled her hand away from the headset and tucked it back into her lap, all the while still singing.  She could do nothing but gaze back in terror as he finished the song. “I told you God would not let you take me,” he said softy.  Then, without even breaking eye contact, he took the headset for himself, and spoke to Nancy, but it was Nancy’s words that filled Rina with horror and dread.

“Yes father.  Praise be to you.” Oh. Fuck.

Joseph tilted his head and leaned closer to her, contemplating her for a moment. Something flashed across his face, but it was gone in an instant. Then he whispered, “No one is coming to save you.”

_No one is coming to save you. You don’t deserve to be saved you little shit._

Words from her past, repeated to her by her soulmate stole the breath from her body. It caused a pain deep inside her body that had nothing to do with the helicopter crash, and Rina visibly winced, almost shuddered.  Joseph, who at this point had been staring so intently at her, finally broke his gaze and looked away. Then he left.  Called out to by his followers, he let them help him out of the helicopter. 

If she hadn’t realized it before, she knew now, Joseph seed was a monster, and she could not under any circumstances let him find her soul marks. She knew what it was like to be tied to monsters.  Never again.

As the helicopter became inflamed, she heard Joseph’s voice, “Let them burn!” And that terrible painful ache from before, ravaged her soul once more.

_See?_ Her brother’s voice echoed in her head.  _No one wants you. Even a soulmate couldn’t love you._

With one last, angry pull, Rina pulled herself free from her safety belt and scrambled out of the helicopter. She didn’t have any more time to contemplate Joseph’s words or her brother’s words of the past.  It was just time to run now.  

 


	3. And Then There Were Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rina meets Dutch, and realizes what a terrible task lays ahead of her.

Rina did not like to make friends with people who introduced themselves by knocking her unconscious. Dutch did not resemble a peggie in any fashion, and Rina would have easily gone with him had he just said something. The friendship tap on her noggin was unnecessary.  She ran across the damn country to get away from people who thought knocking her out was an okay thing to do, so she really did not want to continue Mr. Dutch’s acquaintance at all, yet here she was doing his fucking bidding.  He could be out running around doing this work himself, but sure, why not send the newbie into a war zone?

Join the police force, they said.  It’ll be fun, they said.

To be fair, liberating Dutch’s Island was probably the easiest it was going to get.  She knocked out a few peggies, blew up a few “shrines” and boom, Dutch’s island was free.  For now at least. Her last task had been to climb a really fucking high tower. She was not okay with this. This was not a normal thing for a rookie officer to be doing, but Rina had a hard time saying no to people.  Saying no normally got her hurt, so she climbed the goddamn thing anyway and activated it, just like Dutch wanted.

“I can’t wait to never see you again,” she murmured under her breath. She had two choices now, climb down, or take the zip line.  Neither appealed to her.

“Deputy!” Dutch’s voice cut in on her radio, he sounded pissed. She jumped.  Shit, was her radio on when she said that? “I got a broadcast from John.  You need to see this.”

She sighed.  It sounded urgent.  Zipline it was then.

In Dutch’s dark and gloomy excuse of a living room sat a small tube tv. Front and center was a handsome bearded face. Rina had seen that face enough times in during briefing meetings on Dutch’s wall to recognize it.  John Seed.

“We are all sinners,” he began. Music played in the background as he spoke.  Very uplifting and inspiring music. “You, me, even the father knows deeply of sin.” He looked off into the distance as if contemplating himself.

There was something off.  Rina couldn’t put her finger on it.  Something about his voice. . .

“It’s a poison that clouds our minds. What if I told you, you could be free from sin?  What if I told you that everything you dreamed could come true?  What if I told you that everything could be overcome?”

“What’s wrong with him?” She wondered out loud.

“He’s a psychopath, that’s what,” Dutch scoffed.  But she wasn’t wondering about the words he was saying, but more so the sound of his voice. It felt-

Close.  It was way too close. Like he was standing next to her.  She could _feel_ it. It almost felt like when Joseph-

No.

Fuck.

John Seed was another fucking soul mate.  Her left hand clutched her right wrist instinctively, and she wondered if the words on the inside of her wrist belonged to him, and if so, how long until he spoke them to her? Would he speak to her first as Joseph had, or would her words to him come first?

“that freedom from sin,” he carried on.  “can come from the power of just one word.” The camera focused on the face of Joey Hudson. “Yes!” She watched transfixed as he continued, taking Joey into his arms, carrying on about the power of yes. “If you’re watching this, know that you have been selected. You will be cleansed.  You will confess your sins.  And you will be offered atonement. Don’t worry; you don’t have to do anything.”

He had released Joey back to of his cronies and now was standing front and center on a stage, the camera focusing on his face.  He looked dead straight into the camera, _at her._

“We’ll come for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, I uploaded two chapters in one week! Go me! I am determined to get through the boring parts that I'm trying to get it over with as quickly as possible. It's a bit of a challenge though. I'm trying to rush through the bit we've already seen in the game, but still write enough to give it some kind of justice. It's. . .meh. This chapter was. . .fun, lol. It was originally very different, and then I realized I needed to include John's broadcast, but then after I finished with the broadcast, I realized that it was a good place to end the chapter. So everything that I had already written that chronologically takes place after Rina gets off Dutch's island is now saved to a separate word document and will be part of the next chapter. Hopefully this means it'll take less time to write the next one. I think I will probably have at least one more chapter out before the end of the week. I'm sorry for the short chapters. I'm hoping that once I get past the build up, the chapters will be longer. Until then, I'll try and post multiple chapters a week to make up for them being so short. Wish me luck!


	4. Made to be Punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rina becomes acquainted with Holland Valley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I thought I'd have this chapter out before Easter, but that was a lie I told myself. I had to do family stuff Easter weekend and I didn't get home till late on Easter. So I'm not gonna promise multiple chapters this week, but I will promise you will have at least one chapter per week. That is my goal.
> 
> Also thank you so much for the people who have been commenting. I'm sorry I didn't reply to any of you, I just realized that was a thing I could do here. I promise to be better at replying to future comments. Your comments mean so much to me. And thank you for all the kudos!

Holland Valley was her first stop after getting off Dutch’s island.  He recommended liberating it first because the flat open area would make combat a lot easier, and considering that Rina had never even seen combat of any kind, she figured that yes, it would be the best place to start first.  For a newbie she didn’t think she was doing too bad.  She liberated the town of Fall’s End, met members of the resistance, a pastor named Jerome, and a bar owner named Mary May.  Then she stole a monster of a semi truck and got rescued a military trained sniper named Grace.  All things considering, she felt she was doing fairly well for a cop of her pay grade.  Then she met the Ryes.

Lovely people, terrible judgement making skills.

They made her fly a plane.  More than once.  She didn’t like it.

Soon after that she rescued a dog, and not from a shelter.  She literally rescued a dog from a cage.  His name was Boomer. Rina wasn’t a pet person.  She had a gerbil once, but one of her brother’s killed it. She’s not sure which one did it, but afterwards she tended to stay away from owning animals. With everyone trying to kill her and having at least two psychopaths as soulmates, Rina really did not want this dog hanging around, but Boomer refused to leave her side. She tried to leave him with Pastor Jerome, figuring a fortified church would be much safer, but Jerome only smiled and said he didn’t think the dog would stay with him if he did.  “He seems rather attached to you.” So Boomer became her’s.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t useful.  He was very useful, and had probably saved her ass from walking into a group of peggies more than once.  She just didn’t like being responsible for someone else’s life.

“I probably shouldn’t have joined the police force then,” she mused to herself. “I should have been a toll booth attendant,” she huffed. “Low stress.  No one trying to kill you.  No one to rescue. . .” This job was becoming the greatest bullshit she had ever known in her entire life.

Although there was one thing she could say about this particular job; it had great opportunities to blow off steam.  Blowing up silos for example. That was fun. Sometimes she just threw explosives at them, sometimes she called Nick to bomb them from his plane, and sometimes she stole a peggie vehicle, left an active grenade in it and dove out before it crashed into the silo.  Blowing shit up was awesome.  They did not advertise this in the help wanted sections, and they really goddamn should have.

Unfortunately, her pyromaniac antics were beginning to attract attention, and it was the kind of attention she really did not want right now.  _John Seed._

Her radio crackled to life, and John Seed’s voice filled her ears, drowning out the sound of the beautiful flames before her. “Sin is pervasive. It drives us to do unspeakable acts.” She wondered what sin blowing up silos for fun fell under.  “I know the feelings that drive you.”

_No, you really really don’t,_ she thought.

“I can help you Deputy. I can wash away these sins. I can clense your soul.”

She thought about her sins.  She thought about all the reasons that drove her brothers to hate her, and to hurt her. She didn’t think that could be washed away.  These Seeds acted like they were the experts on sin, but she was born from it.  They couldn’t fix that. They couldn’t cleanse that.

His voice took on a surprisingly gentle tone for someone like him.  “It will be difficult.  It will be painful, but it will be worth it.”

For moment, a fleeting moment she wondered what it would be like to just let go.  Let John Seed have her and punish her. Maybe that’s why he was her soul mate, because he was the only one who could hurt her enough to make her deserve it.  She could run away from her brothers, but a soul bond is forever.  It was her destiny to be hurt and to be in pain.  She looked down at her forearm and wondered if the mark under her sleeve was John’s mark. It was hard to read anymore since her brother held her down and put a hot frying pan against it. The ridges of the underside of the pan had burned curved lines over the words, making them difficult to decipher, but she still remembered the words. _You will confess._

She was so lost in thought, she hadn’t even heard John’s promise of sending his people after her. If she had, she would have gotten the hell out of that field and gone for cover somewhere. She didn’t realize she was being hunted until the bullets began flying.

“THERE SHE IS!” She heard a peggy shout.  She began running, but she was already being shot at. And they weren’t missing.  She was confused at first.  The bullets hurt, but they weren’t really hurting.  _Rubber bullets_ , she realized.  But why? Then her vision started to go fuzzy.  The sky seemed brighter and her vision was filled with stars. Literal, beautiful stars. She realized she didn’t feel scared anymore, and she wasn’t running anymore. The peggies were coming right up on top of her and she wasn’t moving. She felt more tiny blips of force hit all over her body, but she couldn’t feel the pain.  Instead they just made her feel good. Next thing she knew, her legs collapsed from underneath her and she felt flat on her ass, right in front of a Peggie VIP. He towered over her, lowering his gun, a somber look on his face, and she wondered why he was being so serious when the world was so beautiful.  

In the next moment she was on her back.  She didn’t remember falling backwards, she just was, and all she could see now was the sky.  It was glorious.  She sighed happily and closed her eyes, not even noticing when the peggie’s hands wrapped around her arms. For the first time in her life, she knew bliss.


End file.
